X Charas
by ni-chan and mit-chan007
Summary: Amuto. Easter has a new plan to find the Embryo. But Ikuto doesn't agree. Who will he turn to for help? Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Mit-chan here! Ni-chan will be adding chapters to it, too. It's an Amuto fanfic, with a lot of focus on the Charas... I hope. Umm, translations will be at the bottom of the page, and enjoy!

Ikuto: What happens? Do Amu and I get all lovey dovey? smirks

Amu: blushes N-no! Perverted Cat...

Mit-chan: I do not own Shugo Chara!

-- Chapter 1 --

"No. There's no point. If we're going do that, we might as well not have Charas," Ikuto frowned at the suggestions she was making.

"But Tsukiyomi-san," the woman's voice was harsh and cold. She continued her speech, "if we don't take action, they will find the Embryo before us. And we all know how… annoying Charas can be."

"I refuse. Charas shouldn't be turned to controllable X eggs. I realise that X eggs can attack, but turning Charas into them? That's…"

"You do not understand. A child like you wouldn't," Gozen sighed and crossed her legs.

Ikuto narrowed his eyes. "17 is hardly a child. 12 is a child. 13 is a child. 17 is not."

"Yes, but Ikuto…"

"Don't call me Ikuto. I am nothing to you, but your employee."

Gozen set her hard glare on Ikuto. As the leader of Easter, no one knew her name. And she had utmost control over everyone. "You will not speak to me like that. In fact, if you do, I will make sure to pick a certain little _cat_ for the experiment run," she smirked.

Ikuto remained expressionless, except for a small sneer. "Why don't you go and ask Utau? She'd be more than willing to help… Eru would be suitable," Ikuto slapped himself in his mind. Why had he just done that? He would never, no matter how much he hated her, use Utau to get out of a situation. Especially one like this.

"Well then," Gozen flicked her hand in an uninterested fashion. "Go. I will talk to Utau about it. And if the idea goes underway, you will cooperate."

Ikuto sighed slightly. "Very well. I will take word to her, Gozen-sama," Ikuto turned and left. Once he was out of the door, his little cat Chara flew up to him.

"Ikuto, Ikuto, nyaa! What did she say, what did she say, nyaa?"

"Nothing. Let's go for a walk," Ikuto took his little Chara and left the Easter building, not taking word to Utau about the meeting.

"Ikuto, nyaa? Where are we going, nyaa?" Yoru flew alongside his companion. They were in the street.

"To pick up a certain strawberry…" He looked at the ground as he walked, taking all the corresponding turns. He'd memorised the route.

"Really, nyaa?! Yay, I love strawberries, nyaa! Ne, Ikuto, nyaa? What kind of strawberry is it, nyaa?" Ikuto loved the way Yoru could be so… clueless.

"A special kind…" He turned down the road, hopping onto someone's roof via the bins, with a little bit of Character Change help. He made his way across the roofs, silently but swiftly. He came to the correct one, and stopped. "Here we are…"

"Nani, nyaa?" Yoru flew down to look in the window. It was _that girl's_ room, but she wasn't there. He flew back up. "Ne, Ikuto, nyaa? Why are we here, nyaa? I thought we were gonna get strawberries, nyaa…"

"We are. A very special kind of strawberry…" He heard the door open inside, and dropped his head down.

**+Ikuto's POV+**

"…But Amu-chan! You would look so cute in it!" Amu's mum had wandered in behind her daughter, holding something in her hands. I couldn't quite see what it was, but Amu was blushing furiously about it. She looked so cute when she blushed.

"No! J-just go away! It's embarrassing! I-I have to do homework!" Amu turned to her desk and sat down.

"But Amu-chan! You're nearly thirteen! You really should have one!" She held the item up.

I had to pull myself up to stop from falling. _A bra…_ I couldn't have thought it was funnier. I definitely had to tease her later.

Finally, her mum left. I jumped down onto her balcony and tapped on the glass of her window.

**+Amu's POV+**

My mum was sooo embarrassing! I couldn't believe what she had done. I mean, you don't just go to the stores, buy a pink, frilly bra, telling the whole shop it's for your daughter named Amu-chan and come home to show it to her! _Maybe I should change my name…_ That's when I heard a tapping on my window. I tried to calm my blush after the bra incident, and turned to see who it was. _Oh yeah… he's the only one who comes via my balcony…_ I got up and walked over, opening the window. I was glad of some cool air, even if it was basically hotter outside the air-conditioned room. Who knew late August could get so hot… and at night?! Ikuto walked in. He smirked at me evilly.

"You don't need one anyway."

"Huh?"

He pointed to my chest. "You could easily pass for a boy. Almost."

My blushed returned. _Perverted Cat! He was watching?! Now, I'm changing my address, too. No, my country. Hey, why not my planet?! Argh!_ I turned away and crossed my arms. "Perv! Y-you shouldn't spy on p-people…"

"Aww, we only came to get a strawberry…" Ikuto cupped my face in his hands. I could feel my cheeks burning up.

"W-we?" _Was he with someone?_

"Nyaa! It's me, nyaa!" Yoru flew in.

"Oh."

"So?" He looked at me in a way that made my heart jump.

"N-nani?" I wasn't too sure why he was here yet…

"Can I have a strawberry?"

"That's all you came here for? Well, go somewhere else, Perverted Cat!" I looked away. He was still holding my face in his hands.

"Aww, but I can't get one anywhere else…" He lowered his face, so that it was closer to mine. I heard Yoru snicker in the back somewhere. My heart felt like it would explode, go and run away from the pressure. _Why? Why?! Why does Ikuto make me feel so… giddy?_ I closed my eyes, hoping he wouldn't. After all, if he did, I couldn't stop him. I knew I probably wouldn't. I felt his lips brush against mine. But I made no move to stop him.

**+Ikuto's POV+**

She didn't resist. Nothing. I moved away from her, spotting the disappointment in her eyes. _Disappointment? _I turned to leave. At the balcony, I faced her quickly. "Thanks! I'll be back to collect the second half off my strawberry later…" Then I jumped off her balcony, Yoru following.

**+Amu's POV+**

I touched my lips. It didn't count, right? I heard my Charas burst into the room, shouting something about 'Ami-chan' and 'dolls'.

"Amu-chan? Are you okay?" Ran looked up at me. It seems that me staring into space was obvious.

I shook my head. "Mmm. I'm fine. Just…" I turned back to my homework. I glanced quickly behind me. "…Nothing."

--to be continued--

Hope you enjoyed! Ni-chan will update next time, probably.

Ikuto: That sucked! I want more!!

Amu: Perv! Mit-chan, how could you do that?!

Mit-chan: Heh... Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! It's Ni-Chan! I wrote this chapter, but Mit-Chan will (hopefully!) write the next on. Hope you enjoy…

Ikuto: Write me a good part. Maybe one where Amu takes her clothes off and…

Amu: IKUTO! YOU PERV!!

Ni-Chan: Poor Amu. Though I'm sure Mit-Chan wouldn't mind. -Winks-

PS. I don't own Shugo Chara!

* * *

**--Chapter 2 –**

* * *

As the sun set, Utau hummed her latest song to herself. The sky was a dark blue; it was already turning into night. _Just like the colour of Ikuto's hair._ The town looked great at night, and gave her an opportunity to think about Ikuto. As the Easter building loomed up ahead of her, she quickened her pace. 10:30, Gozen had said, and she didn't want to be late.

**X**xxxxxxxxxx**X**xxxxxxxxxx**X**

"But, I don't understand. Why would you need me?" Utau looked puzzled.

"You stupid girl, I've already explained." Gozen's merciless tone sent a chill down Utau's back.

"What if I refused?" She argued, but already knew the answer

"Well, then we might find a certain cat on the menu today"

Utau jumped up in anguish, knocking the chair from under her feet. "No! You wouldn't. Not Ikuto!"

"There is nothing I wouldn't do"

The two ladies sat in silence for a minute, Utau struggling with her emotions.

"Well, do we have an agreement?" Gozen's harsh voice cut through the silence.

Utau gulped, "Ok, I'll do it."

* * *

**+Amu's POV+**

I still can't forget the kiss from yesterday. Well, it wasn't _really_ a kiss...was it?

Ran looked at me. I could see the worry in her face. "Amu-Chan, is there something wrong? It's just that, from yesterday, you've been acting kind of..."

"...Weird, yeah" Miki came and joined the conversation.

How could I tell them what happened yesterday? How could I tell them I'm, yes, I have to admit it, in love with someone I'm supposed to hate? There came a _crash_ from downstairs, and Suu came flying in.

"Waah, I've broken your mum's best vase, desu! I'm sorry, desu!" She wailed at me.

* * *

**+Normal POV+**

Tadase was having tea in the Royal Garden with the rest of the Guardians. For some reason, Amu was being extremely quiet. Today, it was green tea and homemade cookies.

"Yay, cookies! I'm going to eat them all up!" Yaya bounced up and down in her chair, whilst Pepe flew around her head.

Nadeshiko laughed. "These are for everyone, Yaya. But I'm glad you like my cookies."

Tadase picked up the bowl and presented it to Amu. "You can have one first," he smiled.

Amu blushed. "Arigato." She whispered.

Ran, Suu and Miki giggled. "Ooh, the perfect man for her. Such a gentleman."

That was when Ikuto came bursting in.

**+Ikuto's POV+**

I'd been looking for her for at least 10 minutes, when it finally came to me. She would be in that _Royal_ Garden with the Kiddy King. I was on time, the party had just started. Anyway, I couldn't wait to get my second part of my strawberry.

**+Amu's POV+**

Why did he have to come now? I could see Tadase get up in anger out of the corner of my eye.

"What do _you_ want?" he spat, venomously.

Ikuto didn't even flinch. "I've come to get the second half of my strawberry."

Oh my God, how could he do this to me?

"Have you invested in that bra, yet?" he smirked as he turned his face towards me.

"I-I-I don't know what you're talking about." I said as fiercely as I could, but I could feel my blush deepen.

**+Ikuto's POV+**

God, she looked like a fried beetroot. But a cute fried beetroot at that. I couldn't resist. I put my hand around her waist and pulled her close, taking in the scent of her pink hair. The Kiddy King was shouting in the background, but I couldn't hear anything.

"Come on Amu, let's go somewhere more..._private_" I whispered in her ear. She didn't resist as much as I thought she would.

I took her up onto the building, where I always hang out. There, waiting for me, was Utau.

--to be continued—

* * *

Ni-Chan: Hope you liked it! Please review!

Ikuto: Was Gozen going to eat me? She said I was on the menu. Seriously, you are inhumane.

Utau: I won't let them, Ikuto. I'll always be there for you!

Ikuto: #frowns# Who invited _her_ here?

Ni-Chan: Be nice to her, she is your sister.

Amu: #reads the story# Why do I suddenly _love_ him?

Ikuto: #looks at the story for the first time# Cool, is there any parts were Amu takes her clothes off and...

Amu+ Ni-Chan: IKUTO, YOU PERV!!

Utau: You betrayed me!

Momiji: Hi everyone.

Ni-Chan: Aaah, my heart's melting.


	3. Chapter 3

Mit-chan is heeeeeeeeeere!! I'm writing this chapter! How d'you like the last one? Ni-chan's a good writer, is she not? Teehee

Ikuto: What are you so jumpy about?

Mit-chan: Yay! You came back!

Ikuto: … I never left in the first place…

Mit-chan: But you wouldn't talk to me in tech today…

Ikuto: She doesn't own Shugo Chara! Please R&R so she'll be happy.

Mit-chan: Shut up! And don't change the subject!

Ikuto: …

* * *

**+Chapter 3+**

* * *

**+Ikuto's POV+**

Oh God… bad timing…

**+Amu's POV+**

Ahh! Why did he bring me here? And why did he have to mention the thing about the bra…? And why did he come when we were all there? Argh! How could he do that to me?! And why is Utau glaring at him… oh, it's me…

**+Utau's POV+**

He brought _her _with him…

"Ikuto? Why have you got her with you?" I tried to sound calm, but seeing him holding her made me so… angry. I wanted to be her right now, I wanted to be the one in Ikuto's arms… it isn't fair!

"U-Utau…?" He just stares. At me. _Me!_ I mean, I'm his little sister… No one can love him more than me! So why does he like her?

"Ikuto… c-can you put me down please? Tadase-kun is waiting for me to get back…" Amu just blushed. Like a beetroot. No, let's fry her.

**+Ikuto's POV+**

I knew she would kill me for this later. No, scratch that; they would _both_ kill me later. I didn't care. I put Amu down, but kept one hand round her waist. She blushed so much. Utau was giving her death glares. God, Utau's never going to get a boyfriend if she carries on like that. I'm only her brother, and she won't let me breath. She turned her attention to me again.

"Ikuto? Why did you bring her here? I told you I was meeting you…" She put on that really whiny voice, which I hated. I frowned. I was only going to tease her, but Utau had to be here. I could just take us somewhere else, but Utau would follow. The only way to get Utau off our back was to tell her. But not directly.

"U-um, I should go…" Amu turned to leave. I pulled her back, her hands on my chest. She blushed and pushed herself away from me, but I was a lot stronger than her. I leaned down and kissed her on the lips. She squirmed and tried to get away, but I held tight. God, strawberries are always nicer the second time round.

**+Utau's POV+**

How…? How could he just pretend I'm not here…? I mean, I was seeing right… wasn't I? Yeah. He was definitely kissing her. Passionately, too. Jealousy boiled up inside me. I couldn't hold it back…

"Ikuto, you bastard! I hate you, I hate you! I'll never lose to her! I'm going ahead with the project, and I never want to see you again! Baka! I hate you for this, you bastard!" I turned and ran away, my heels clicking rapidly on the concrete. I felt the tears, taking over my eyes, never letting me go. And I didn't care.

To be continued…

* * *

**+Translations+**

* * *

**Baka** Idiot, stupid

* * *

Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it! Sorry, I know it was a bit short, but I thought it ended well there. I have no clue whatsoever who will update next. I'll get together with Ni-chan over the holidays. Now, I know you're probably thinking, 'yay! Holidays! Lots of updating!' (If you like my stories) but my dad's stealing the computer for a few days, so I won't have much time. If I used the Laptops, they wouldn't have keyboards…

Ikuto: Buy another Keyboard then…

Mit-chan: We have no extra space in our house. They're called Laptops for a reason…

Ikuto: Whatever.

Kiseki: I **WILL** TAKE OVER THE WORLD!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Ran: Has there ever been a case of two internet pervs chatting each other up?

Your: Where the hell did that come from?!

Ikuto: Oh, so _that's_ why she was chatting me up… or he…

Mit-chan: Don't ever give out personal contact details on the internet, especially to people you don't know. (People like Ikuto…)

Ikuto: Shut up!

Amu: Hello! Aww, I missed the story! Oh well. Thanks for reading! Please review! Constructive Criticism allowed!

Kiseki: I **WILL** TAKE OVER THE WORLD!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! Me again (Ni-Chan). The story must go on... (Well, actually, it's 'the play must go on', but, oh well...)

Amu: Where's Ikuto?

Ni-Chan: Er...I think he's stuck in Mit- Chan's mind.

Amu: Huh...?

Ni-Chan: Doesn't matter.

Amu: She doesn't own Shugo Chara!

* * *

**--Chapter 4—**

* * *

Amu struggled to free herself from her covers. She had woken screaming from a nightmare just a second ago, and was having trouble untangling herself from the sweaty bed. (Eew, I know!) With a soft 'thump', she fell off the bed, waking her Charas.

Amu-Chan, are you Ok?' Asked Su, looking around frantically for her friend, finally spotting the strange- shaped bundle on the ground.

'No, I'm stuck. A little help would be appreciated.' Came a muffled voice from the bundle.

'Aaaah, it speaks.' Screamed Ran, who had just woken up, and was still in dreamland.

'Well, duh. Come on, let's go help her.' Miki, fully awake, flew over to Amu, and with the help an over-enthusiastic Su, and a half-asleep Ran, they started to unravel her.

...

Half an hour later, Amu stood up and breathed a sigh of relief. At least her parents hadn't heard. She put her bathrobe on over her pyjamas, and headed for the stairs. At her sister's door, she stopped and listened to Ami's small breathing. Smiling, she continued downstairs.

-

**+Ikuto's POV+**

I couldn't believe Utau ruined it like that. I hate her, almost as much as I hate that Kiddy King. At least I know where Amu lives.

-

**+Amu's POV+**

After getting a drink of water, I decided that I would stand on the balcony for a bit. It's nice out here, with the cool breeze on my face.

-

**+Normal POV+**

Ikuto quickly approached the small house in front of him. He remembered there was a balcony 'round the back of the house. He supposed it must have been Amu's. 'Well, who else in the house would have a picture of those _Guardians_ in their room?' he thought. Yoru flew around his head.

'It's not high up, nya.' He whispered, 'easy-peasy, nya.'

'Good.' Ikuto whispered back, and swung up, onto the balcony, where a startled Amu was standing.

Quickly, he put a hand over her mouth, to stop the scream that was just about to erupt from Amu.

'It's OK, it's only me.' Ikuto whispered into her small ear, and finally let go of her mouth, only to kiss her instead.

Amu stood there motionless, her heart pounding. A couple of seconds after he had finished kissing her, she shook herself and muttered, 'what are you doing here?' she demanded, furiously.

'What are _you_ doing out at this time of night?'

'I couldn't sleep.'

'Maybe I could help.' Ikuto stroked her hair. 'Come on, let's go inside.'

-

**+Amu's POV+**

He tucked me into my bed, then lay down beside me. I felt hands wrap around my waist and pull me back. I started to blush, but I felt so safe by his warm body that soon, I was feeling sleepy

...

I woke in the morning, with an empty space beside me. It was still warm; he must have only just left. As I

got up, I wondered what I would say at school.

-

**+Normal POV+**

Gozen scanned Ikuto's face for any annoyance. 'An agreement is an agreement.'

'I know.' Ikuto cursed Utau in his mind.

'Tsukiyomi- San, you know what to do, don't you?'

'I know.'

'Don't disappoint me, now.'

'I won't', a voice came from the shadows, as Utau walked in.

'Ah...Ikuto- Kun, we have company.'

'I told you, don't call me Ikuto.' Ikuto gritted his teeth and ignored his sister.

'Don't you want to go back to your _girlfriend_?' Utau whispered in a voice that sent chills down his back.

'Well, well, _Ikuto._ What's this about a girlfriend?' Gozen's perfect eyebrows narrowed as she looked first at Utau, then at Ikuto. 'We may have to look into this...' Her face split into a malicious smile.

* * *

--to be continued—

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Ikuto: Finally, I got out!

Amu: Er...Ikuto, how exactly can you be stuck in someone's mind?

Ikuto: You just can.

Amu: Um...OK

Ni-Chan: She will marry you, you know.

Ikuto: I think I may just die. Although...does that mean I can flirt without interruptions?

Ni-Chan: Let's think about it...NO!

Ikuto: I think I may just die.

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! Mit-chan is updating this chapter! Basically, this is Mit-chan! Yay! Right, where were we… very interesting… What are they talking about? Well, if you wanna find out, you have to read on! Hee hee! So, enjoy chapter 5 of X Charas!

Ikuto: Oh, God! Hide me! –hides behind Amu-

Amu: Wha-?! Oh… -smiles in an evil manner- Mit-chan! Are you looking for Ikuto?

Mit-chan: Yup! Have you seen him?

Amu: -points behind her and mouths- _he's here!_

Ikuto: -stands up- Shut up! Oh…

Mit-chan: -chases Ikuto-

Amu: Right… Anyway, she doesn't own Shugo Chara! Please review!

* * *

**)(Chapter 5)(**

* * *

"You can't. You have a contract," Gozen's expression hardened, as she glared at the blue-haired teen before her.

"I don't care! I can and I will! I'm not going along with this! Utau's more than willing to help! She even let you run the test! I don't care what you say! I'm not going along with this and I quit! I would have happily helped you find the Embryo, but no! I'm not going to let you X Charas, just so they can become extra comrades! Yoru is off limits, and I quit if you won't change your mind!" Ikuto felt like clearing the desk in front of him. He wanted to smash the expensive lamp, tear up all those important documents. He hadn't always agreed with Easter's methods, but this time they'd just gone too far. Gozen had told him that the project was going underway, seeing as the test run was successful. But Ikuto wasn't going to cooperate.. Even if he could break an X egg, not caring what happened to the owner, Charas were different. He wouldn't give up his Chara.

"Ikuto…" Utau reached a hand out to her brother, trying to calm him down. She'd never seen him get so… angry.

Ikuto slapped her hand away and glared at her. "Get the hell off me! I quit! If that's not fine with you, maybe you should have considered the consequences before agreeing to the test!"

"But Ikuto!"

"Shut up! I don't care what you think, how much you say you love me! I don't care! I'm telling you now Utau, I don't love you like that! You're just my sister, annoying and a pest! And now, a traitor too!" Ikuto ran out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Ikuto…" Utau looked at the ground. _I… why did he quit? I only did it for him… they were going to…_

"Great… I guess we'll have to get him back… I wonder…" Gozen sighed, holding her head up with her slim fingers.

"Gozen-sama? I… I'll get him to come back…" Utau looked at the door, hoping that he would reappear any second now.

"Nn? No. You won't get him back, you'll only anger him more. I shall have to use force…" She smiled wickedly. "What was that girl's name again?"

Utau wasn't thinking. "You mean Hinamori Amu?"

Gozen shook her head. _Exactly._ "No… Your manager…"

"Yukari Sanjou. But, you already know, Gozen-sama…"

"Of course, how silly of me."

Utau looked at the floor again, before turning to Gozen. "Gozen-sama! I can get him back! Please! Just don't hurt him! I'll get him to come back! I'll get rid of that Hinamori girl, then he'll definitely come back! Please…"

Gozen smirked. "Why do you insist? Of course, but don't you see?"

"See what?"

"Idiot child! Can't you see he hates you?! He left _because _of you! He'll never come back! It's all because of that girl! He loves _her_! You are useless! I don't know why I employed you! Now who shall get rid of those stupid Guardians?! He won't! And you… you don't have the guts! I guess I will have to dispose of him…" Gozen just put everything bluntly. She was getting fed up of having to explain to the girl. But she knew this would make her work in Ikuto's place.

"NO!" Utau screamed so loudly, even Gozen flinched. "I-! I'll… I'll get rid of her! I will! You can X all my Charas! Anything! I'll even get her's for you! Just don't hurt Ikuto!" Utau ran out of the room, a determined look on her face.

Gozen sat back. _That girl is too desperate. She'll do just about anything for her idiot of a brother! I don't care. As long as we get the Embryo._

-

**)(Ikuto's POV)(**

Stupid Utau! I can't stand to look at her! I can't think of a word to go with her. She's…

"Ikuto, nya? What happened, nya? You look like you have a fever, nya," Yoru flew up to me. I said I'd meet him by the ice cream stand at the park. I wasn't going to let him anywhere _near_ the Easter building.

"I'm fine, Yoru! And we're quitting Easter, okay?!" I realised my tone must have sounded harsh, because Yoru drew back in surprise. I sighed. I really lost my temper back in the office. "Sorry, Yoru. Anyway, what happened?"

"Heh, nya! Well, I was chasing a bird, and I saw Amu, nya! She was with one of the Guardians, and I flew over to say hi, so she asked if you were there and I said no, nya! Then she looked away, and Tadase got all angry that you were hiding somewhere, nya! And then Miki-" My Chara stopped at the mention of Amu's blue Chara. I swear I could see a light blush on his cheeks.

"What? Amu's here?"

Yoru shook his head. "Nope, nya! She went home, saying that she had to talk to you, nya! Oh oh, nya! I almost forgot, nya! You know that one time she went out to lunch with you, nya? And she dressed really, _really_ nicely, nya?"

_Omigod, she looked so much older than 12 that time. I didn't look her directly in the eye the whole date. I was too busy eyeing her clothes. Well, not exactly her clothes…_

"Ikuto, nya? You still there, nya?" Yoru waved a paw in front of my face.

"Oh, yeah. I remember, what about it?" I held back the blush that crept up on me.

"Right, nya. Well, I asked Amu why she was out with Tadase, and she said she was on a date with him, nya! But, but, but, nya! She wasn't dressed very pretty, and she didn't look very special, nya! So I asked why she wasn't dressed up, and she just said that she'd had to rush out, nya!"

"Why? What's that got to do with anything? I came to pick her up when we went on a date, and threatened that if she wasn't ready, I would stand and watch her dress. She ended up closing the blinds, because she slept in too late…" I got the gist of what Yoru was saying.

"What, nya? Date, nya? I thought you just went out to lunch, nya? I was saying, because she dressed up so much prettier for lunch with you than she did a date with Tadase, nya! That means she likes you, nya!"

"Yeah… whatever," I looked away, so that Yoru wouldn't see the blush that finally broke through.

-

**)(Amu's POV)(**

I lay down on my bed. I sighed. The day had been so… boring. I mean, Tadase-kun had asked me out on a date, so I said yes, but he's so boring! Well, it's not really him, it's just that all he talked about was Guardian related stuff. I mean, when Ikuto took me out for lunch once, it was so fun! We talked about random stuff, and he made sure I always enjoyed myself. Even if it was only for lunch…

"Amu-chan? Did you have a nice time with Tadase?" Ran flew into my room, followed by Su.

"No. Tadase was boring. So was Kiseki. He only talked about his plans to find the Embryo and take over the world…" Miki sighed along with me. Seeing as Kiseki was going with Tadase-kun, Ran and Su had stayed home, to give Miki a little privacy to talk with her crush. "But Yoru turned up…"

"Yeah. Then Tadase-kun got all stressy because he thought Ikuto was hiding in the bushes or something!" I let out a small chuckle as she remembered Tadase-kun's reaction to Yoru appearing. "I hope he does come…"

"Who?"

"Eek!" I sat up as I heard the familiar voice. "Ikuto!" I turned to see him standing on my balcony.

"Yo." He waved a hand in greeting. "Yoru said you wanted to talk."

I felt a blush spread across my cheeks. "Y-yeah. Um, well, I was gonna say… uh, you know… basically… thanks for being so kind…"

"Huh?"

"Th-thanks for being so kind the other night. B-but that was all I wanted to say! I-I didn't think you'd actually come or anything… but… oh no! No, I didn't mean that I thought you didn't like… er…" I cursed at myself as I realised what a mess I'd gotten myself into. The blush increased, claiming more of my face.

"Oh…" He sounded… disappointed, or sad, maybe?

"Ikuto? Are you okay?" I walked over to him, my blush fading.

"Um… Amu?"

"Yeah?"

"Can… is it okay if I…" I swear I could see his cheeks turning pink.

"What? What's the matter?" I stepped closer to him. I could hear the concern in my own voice.

He looked straight at me. "Can I join the Guardians?"

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed that! I think Ni-chan will do the next chapter, but I'm not sure. Please review!

Ikuto: Let go of me! Amu! Help!

Mit-chan: -hugs Ikuto tighter- Aww, you're mean, Ikuto!

Amu: Serves you right Ikuto!

Ikuto: -poof!- Why have I turned into a cat? And what's this weird bracelet on my wrist, paw or whatever it is?!

Kyo: I'm free! Yahoo!

Mit-chan: I'm not quite sure what's happening, but Ikuto! You look so cute as a dark blue cat!

Ikuto: Shut up!

Amu: –walks to group- Now what's going on over here?!

Ikuto: -poof!- My clothes…

All the girls: EEK! –turn away blushing-

Ikuto: -sigh- Great. One more problem… -goes off to gather clothes-

Mit-chan: U-um… Th-thank you for reading and p-please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Ni-Chan: Hey, Mit-Chan, am I updating this chapter...?

Mit-Chan: Yer

Ni-Chan:KK

So...here I am. Hope you enjoy.

Yoru: She doesn't own me, or Shugo Chara!, nya.

* * *

--Chapter 6—

* * *

**+Ikuto's POV+**

She just sat there, picking her nails.

Finally, after about an age, she turned to face me, with a big smile on her face.

'You're just kidding, right?'

...

How could she say that? I felt like kicking her...if she wasn't so damn gorgeous...and a girl.

'Oh' she sounded very surprised.

'Well, if that's what you think' I turned to leave, smirking inside; I knew she'd change her mind.

'NO, Ikuto, don't leave.' She grabbed the back of my shirt and pulled me back onto her bed. God, she was strong! As I prised her hand off me, she fell backwards, onto my lap.

'Oh, so you want me now.' I whispered into her pink hair, hugging her tight.

She turned and smiled at me again, not blushing for the first time. 'I think you joining the Guardians is a great idea.'

'Cool. When do I start...wait, it doesn't matter right now.'

And I kissed her on her mouth.

-

**+Normal POV+**

'Kawaii!' Ran watched through the crack in the door.

'I know, nya' Yoru joined the girls.

'Does that mean you and Mi...' Suu was cut short by Miki kicking her in the shin.

'What, nya?' Yoru looked at them quizzingly.

Miki blushed a deep red. 'Doesn't matter. 'It was barely a whisper.

'OK, nya' Yoru went back to spying on the snogging couple.

...

'Please.'

'No'

'Come on Tadase, for me.'

'NO! I'm not having that annoying cat in _my_ garden.'

'Er, Tadase, it's not _your _garden.' Kukai joined in the conversation

'HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT! I AM THE KING!I OWN EVERYTHING! I WILL TAKE OVER THE WORLD! MWAHAHAHAHAHAH HAHA MWAHAH HA!'

'...'

As Tadase calmed down, Yoru flew back to Ikuto, who was hiding outside the school gates.

'So, what did they say?'

'No, nya.'

'Surprise, surprise.'

'Where, nya?'

'It's an expression.'

'Oh, nya.' 'Anyway, nya, what are you going to do, nya?' Yoru waited for Ikuto's response.

Ikuto smiled. 'Join, of course.'

-

**+Amu's POV+**

Why couldn't Tadase be a bit more...kinder? I mean, I know why he hates him so much, but can't he see he needs to do it for Ikuto...for me?

I could hear some shouting, it sounded like Tadase.

I sat down near the lockers.

There seemed to be a strange smell coming from the nearest classroom.

I went to explore.

-

**+Tadase's POV+**

I still don't get why Amu wants _that cat boy _in the Guardians. I hate him so much. He was even spying on us on our date.

So why does Amu want him in the Guardians?

-

Just then, the fire alarm went off in the school, and I saw smoke start to rise from the building.

And Amu was in there.

* * *

--to be continued—

* * *

Hope you liked it. Please review(if you want!)

You'll have to wait for Mit-Chan to update the next chapter to find out what happened. **Mwahahahaha hahah ha.**

Kiseki: Hey, that's my evil laugh.

Ni-Chan: Sorry. **Hahehah heha**. That just sounds like a donkey!

P.S. If you liked this story, read some of Mit-Chan's other stories such as 'TwistKiss' and 'Amuto Oneshots, or Consecutive Stories'. She's a really good writer! ( I don't have any other stories, but I'm thinking of writing a reunion with Amu and Ikuto when their older. Anyone interested?)


	7. Chapter 7

Hello! Mit-chan is here and updating this chapter! Chapter 6 was DRAMATIC!! OMG! What's going to happen to Amu? Why are there fire alarms going off? Why is there smoke? Well, it's pretty obvious… fire!! And Amu's in there! EEK!! Somebody… did anyone teach her how to escape from a classroom on fire? She must learn! Oh well… She'll manage… I hope. Anyway, enough from me, and let's get on with chapter 7 of X Charas! Will somebody say the disclaimer?

Ikuto: …

Amu: …

Tadase: …

All of the above three: SHE'S/I'M GOING TO BE BURNT TO A CRISP!!

Kyo: -sigh- Mit-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara! Or whatever this crappy show is…

Mit-chan: Don't! Shugo Chara! rocks! As does Fruits Basket. Shugo Chara! is what I'm obsessed with right now. Anime wise. Your anime sucks. No offense…

Kyo: None taken… our manga is better.

Amu: He calls me a perverted kid in our manga…

Ikuto: -blinks innocently- Me? Why would I do such a thing?

Tadase: Thieving Cat! –chases Ikuto-

Ikuto: -jumps away- You're so slow, Kiddy _Prince!_

Tadase: SHUT UP, THIEVING CAT!! I WILL TAKE OVER THE WORLD!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Mit-chan: -sighs- They really are childish. Oh well. Enjoy!

* * *

**)(Chapter 7)(**

* * *

-

Shouts of alarm burst out as people gathered together on the field, keeping safe from the flames they had been alerted of. Silence fell, and once everyone was gathered, a register was taken of the people who were present that morning. Two people were missing. Hinamori Amu and Hotori Tadase.

-

Ikuto had seen the smoke rising. He'd thought nothing of it, assuming a fire had broken out and that Amu would be safe with Tadase or whoever. But something felt wrong. He knew it, that weird sixth sense of his kicking in. On impulse, he rushed into the elementary school.

Walking – running – through, he felt like an adult. All the short little kids… it made him aware of how big the age gap between him and Amu was, even if it physically wasn't very long. He almost _was _an adult, she was still a child.

Changing direction frequently, he tried to sense where the… vibe was coming from. He couldn't always feel it, as if the signal was bad, or something was blocking it. Lot's of people, kids and teachers, turned to look at him, as he zoomed past them. He knew Yoru must have gotten lost, because he couldn't call on his Chara Change.

Stopping quickly to catch the vibe, he looked around. The big building in front of him, the 6th years' building, had smoke rising into the sky from one of the various windows. He felt it again, coming from that classroom. He heard a sound in that direction, but he couldn't be sure, as the alarms drowned out anything and everything. The screams of little children around him didn't help, either.

Locating a door, he ran in, finding the stairs immediately. Someone called after him, but he ignored them. He hated this feeling, this horrible feeling that someone was in there. It overtook him. His body was not his own. And to make matters worse, the dread increased with every step he took, that it wasn't _just someone_ in there.

He reached the right floor. Dashing down the corridor, he heard the sound of crackling flames draw closer. And someone's voice, desperate and urgent. He turned a corner…

BAM!

The two boys fell to the floor. Neither looked up until a girl screamed from inside the classroom next to them.

"Tadase-kun! Tadase-kun, what happened?!"

"Amu?"

"I… Ikuto?"

Ikuto stared at the door dumbly. He could hear in her voice how frightened she was. He knew she was crying, too. He saw Tadase get up.

"Thieving Cat! What are you doing here?! Can't you see I was trying to get her out?!"

Another scream.

"Shut up, Tadase! What's Amu doing in there?! Is that the room with the fire?! Tadase, tell me!"

Tadase was busy trying the door lock again. He ignored the High School senior shouting at him.

Amu screamed again.

"Oh my God, Tadase! If your not going to answer me, then at least open the door!"

Tadase turned away from the door, glaring at Ikuto. "Shut up! Thieving Cat, you're the cause of all this! It's your fault she's trapped in there!"

"Tadase-kun!" Amu shouted through the door at him accusingly. She screamed, like before.

"For God's sake…!" Ikuto pushed Tadase aside, putting his face near the wood of the door. "Amu! I need you to step well away from the door!"

"Okay. Wait! What are-"

The door crashed to the floor. A stunned Amu stood there, staring, hands over her mouth. The edges of her hair, blazer and skirt were singed, she was covered in ash and dirt, and her hands, face and legs had burn marks on them. Clean lines of her pink skin showed on her cheeks, the paths her tears had taken. She recovered when a flame licked the back of her leg, making Amu scream and jump forwards. Into Ikuto's arms.

"Ikuto! I… I… Th-thank you!" She sobbed into his chest, holding him tight, not showing any sign of letting go soon.

"Amu! Why were you in there! What happened?!" Ikuto just hugged back, relieved she was okay. Well, okay for being stuck inside a burning classroom. Peeking in, he noticed it was a home economics room (cooking and stuff).

Tadase stared. He was on the floor, after Ikuto's forceful push had led to a loss of balance. Jealousy flared up inside him. "Tsukiyomi Ikuto! Let go of her! Now!"

Ikuto shot the younger boy an icy glare. "Shut up, Kiddy King." Ikuto released Amu, prompting her to do the same, then picked her up, bridal style, and carried her all the way down to the field.

Leaving a jealous and bitter Tadase to follow.

-

After the teachers had had a go at Amu, Ikuto and Tadase, then rushed Amu off to the infirmary, Ikuto and Tadase following and causing everyone to start rumours, the three sat in awkward silence as the nurse left Amu and her friends to talk. Oh, and lets not forget the multiple bandages and plasters.

"Um… Uh, well, you know Amu mentioned the thing about me joining the Guardians…" Ikuto turned his gaze towards Tadase. Amu stopped picking at her bandages and Tadase faced the window.

"No."

"Oh. Well, I was wondering-"

"I mean no, you can't join. I'm not having a Thieving Cat like _you_ enter m- the Royal Gardens! Especially after this! It's your fault in the first place!" Tadase looked at Ikuto, sending him death glares.

"Tadase-kun!" Amu swung her legs off of the bed she'd been sitting on. Her foot hit the ground too hard and sent shocks up her leg. "Ah!"

"Whoa! Amu, no! Stay, stay, stay…" Ikuto bent down and gently grabbed her feet, swinging her back onto the bed fully. He stepped away, hands ready to move if she tried again.

Amu looked down. "Sorry…"

"Why do you want him to join, Hinamori-san? He's the enemy!" Tadase sent his worried gaze towards Amu. She responded with coldness.

"Why won't you let him join? He hasn't done anything wrong! And anyway, Ikuto explained to me, and he's not the enemy anymore!" Amu glanced quickly at Ikuto, who nodded slightly. "Come on Tadase-kun! Please! For me!"

"No! Hinamori-san, he's scheming against you! I promise you, he's trying to get the Humpty Lock!"

"Hey!" Ikuto butted in now, annoyed that Tadase thought that.

"You stay out of this, Thieving Cat!"

"Tadase-kun!" Amu glared at him. Then she sighed. "Fine. If you won't let Ikuto join, I quit."

Ikuto's eyes widened. But from surprise. _She's… sticking up for me…?_

"Hinamori-san…" Tadase looked at the floor. "You can't leave…"

"Well I will! After all, you can always find someone else. I don't even do anything apart hunt X eggs!" Amu crossed her arms and turned her head away.

Tadase sighed and gave in. "Fine… he can join…"

Amu turned back immediately, eyes wide with happiness. "Really?! It's okay?!"

"But! If he does anything to you, I'm kicking him out!" Tadase frowned and sent another death glare at Ikuto, who had gotten over his surprise and was smirking now.

"Really?! He can join?! Oh, thank you Tadase-kun!" Amu stopped, realising her behaviour. She turned on her 'Cool and Spicy' character. "I-it's no big deal! Well, at least he can help hunt X eggs now. He can Character Transform, and I'm not going to do all the work!" Amu crossed her arms again and stared slightly towards the window, trying to suppress her blush.

Ikuto chuckled quietly. Amu shot him a friendly glare. "You look so cute when you're trying not to blush…" Ikuto smirked as her blush broke through.

"Sh-shut up! Perverted Cat…" Amu looked down at the bed covers. She glanced over at Tadase. For the first time since… a long time, Amu noticed something.

"What is it? Hinamori-san?" Tadase caught her studying him. Or rather, his clothes.

Amu shook her head, then an evil smile crept onto her face. "Nothing. I was just thinking…" She glanced at Ikuto, back to Tadase, then Ikuto again. "Yup."

"What?" Tadase stood up.

"Hey. Why is she looking at me as if she's going to eat me?" Ikuto raised an eyebrow as Amu sat there, deep in thought.

"Amu-chan!" At that moment, three Charas burst into the room. Ran, Miki and Su all looked around, spotted Amu and rushed over to her. They crashed into her shoulder, crying.

"Amu-chan! We thought you got trapped in there! Oh, Amu-chan!" Ran dropped her pompoms so that she could hug Amu better.

"Yeah! We were worried!" Miki glanced up at the surprised Amu with teary eyes.

"Yes, desu! We were so worried for you, desu!" Su gurgled the sentence.

"Everybody! I'm so glad you're okay! Ah! Ikuto, Yoru's there!" Amu pointed over to the door, where Yoru was looking round the corner, trying to spot Ikuto.

"Yoru…" Ikuto called his Chara to him, smiling slightly.

"Ikuto, nya! You're okay, then, nya? That's good, nya! Oh yeah, nya! Did you ask, nya?" Yoru was grinning happily.

"Yup. You are now a Guardian's Chara, Yoru." Ikuto patted the cat on the head gently.

"Oh yeah! Miki, could you draw something for me?" Amu whispered in her Chara's ear, making her giggle.

"Sure thing, Amu-chan!" Miki began sketching away, blushing slightly, but smiling. Ran and Su looked over her shoulder, then glanced at Ikuto and Yoru, who were completely clueless as to what was happening, as was Tadase. They started giggling, causing more confusion.

Eventually, Miki stopped sketching, and held the picture at arm's length. She smiled, paint brush appearing in one hand and chanted her three magic words. "Drew, Draw, Drawn!"

There was a poof of smoke (blue, in colour) around Ikuto and Yoru. The smoke started clearing, and they looked down at themselves. For one of those rare times, Ikuto started blushing, as did Yoru. Although, Amu, Tadase, Ran, Miki and Su could only see their heads.

When the smoke was completely gone, they all burst out laughing. Ikuto turned his back to them, blushing.

"Aww, it's not _that _bad, Ikuto!" Amu held back her laughter. "Anyway, now you know how I felt those times you teased me!"

"That was different! This is just… embarrassing!" He kept his back to them, still blushing.

"Well, a lot of teasing adds up to a great amount!" Amu stopped laughing completely.

"Whatever…" Ikuto glanced at his Chara, who had had a similar reaction to him. If possible, he felt his Chara had it worse than he did.

At that moment, someone came in through the door.

-

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

-

Okay! Chapter 7 is done! What are Ikuto and Yoru so embarrassed about?? Well, you'll have to wait to find out! Ni-chan will be writing chapter 8! She will tell you! I hope. In the meantime… anyone wanna guess?

Ikuto: What did you do to me? Tell me now! What did you write?!

Mit-chan: It's a secret!

Ikuto: -blush- … _something bad, I know it's something bad…_

Amu: Wow. Blushing Ikuto…

Ikuto: Sh-shut up!

Mit-chan: Stuttering, too.

Ikuto: The whole world is against me…

Utau: I'll never be against you Ikuto! I love you sooo much! I'll protect you!

Ikuto: See?

Mit-chan: Thank you for reading and please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Mit-chan is updating chapter 8 of X Charas! Yay! Ni-chan WAS going to do this chapter, but she is currently working on her story, so I will update this chapter for her. We agreed. Anyway, enjoy!

Ikuto: She doesn't own Shugo Chara!

Mit-chan: Won't you talk to me?

Ikuto: …

Mit-chan: -pouts- Fine then. I won't talk to you EITHER! Humph!

Ikuto: You just did talk to me…

Mit-chan: Yay! You talked to me!

Ikuto: Damn. Please review…

Mit-chan: …And enjoy!

-

* * *

**)(Chapter 8)(**

* * *

-

"Amu…"

"Ikuto, shut up for a minute."

"But Amu…"

"Shut up!"

"I've changed my mind…"

"Oh my God, Ikuto! It's only waving and saying hi!"

"But do I _have_ to wear this?"

"Just shut up!"

"But A-"

"Now, we shall present to you, the Guardians of Seiyo Elementary!" The sound of the loud speaker was drowned out as clapping filled the hall. But not just clapping; shouting, cheering, talking and gossip, too.

The Guardians came to the stage. First Hotori Tadase, the King's Chair. Next came the Queen's Chair, Fujisaki Nadeshiko. After her, Souma Kukai, Jack's Chair, Yuiki Yaya, Ace's Chair and last, Hinamori Amu, Joker's Chair.

Everyone muttered some more. Amu was wearing the cape which she never wore, meaning that this _must_ be a special occasion. Tadase stepped up to the microphone, and the hall went silent.

"Thank you, everyone. But today, we have a transfer student. He is not from Seiyo Elementary. In fact, he goes to our local High School. He will be with us for a limited amount of time, on certain days of the week. Now please welcome…" Tadase stepped away from the microphone.

The plan had been that Ikuto would come out and announce his name. But, alas, he would not budge from the safety of backstage.

Amu sighed. She nodded to Tadase and went to find the high schooler. Tadase returned to the microphone.

"Um, we seem to be having a little bit of trouble. Anyway, please come on stage, Tsukiyomi Ikuto!"

Nothing.

"Tsukiyomi-san?"

Nothing.

"Um, Tsukiyomi-san, we need you up here…"

Nothing.

"Tsukiyo-"

"Here he is!" Amu returned, dragging a tall person with dark blue hair covering his eye behind her.

Ikuto looked at the ground the whole time. He hated this uniform. How could everyone wear it. Okay, the girls' ridiculously short skirts were a bonus, but plaid blue shorts?! That was bad enough fashion sense to make you _want_ to wear a skirt!

"Ikuto, say something!" Amu hissed into his ear, making him jump.

Ikuto looked up, then saw the whole hall staring at him, mouths agape, eyes wide. Te boys seemed red in the face, the girls blushing. He sighed. He had officially been humiliated.

"KYAAAAA!!" All the girls there squealed at the good looking teenager in front of them.

The boys sent death glares towards him.

Everyone in the Guardians sweatdropped.

"Okay everyone. Please settle down. I would now like to say one more thing; Tsukiyomi-san will be joining one of the Guardians' classes, meaning that whoever he picks will have him in their class as long as he is here…" Tadase glared at Ikuto while saying this, trying to get it into the Cat's brain that he wasn't to choose their class.

Ikuto, of course, was looking away at that time. He heard the announcement, the kyaa's of the girls and had already made up his mind.

Sighing, Tadase turned back to the microphone. "You may now go to your classes."

-

**)(In the Royal Gardens)(**

-

"Now this new peasant shall join the Guardians. Any words, Filthy Servant?" Kiseki crossed his arms and waited for Yoru to say something.

"Nya… do I have to wear this, nya?"

Miki looked hurt. "No. You don't have to if you don't like it."

Yoru realised his mistake. "No, nya! I like it, it's just I… nya…"

"Don't worry about it…" Miki looked away, blushing. Then she flew off to find Amu.

-

**)(Break time)(**

-

Ikuto couldn't breath, there were so many girls surrounding him. He looked away, not wanting to acknowledge any of them. All they asked were unimportant thing, like his blood type, star sign, birthday, zodiac, etc…

"Hey, have you got a girlfriend?!" A girl with big brown eyes and a short brown bob cut looked up at him hopefully. She was quite attractive, but not in Ikuto's eyes.

"Yes." He lied, not wanting to start getting date invitations as well.

"Really?" The girl's voice fell, then perked up again. "Who is it?!"

"Yes! Who, who?!" All the girl's where echoing each other, trying to get closer to him.

"W-what?!" He looked at them, annoyed that they wouldn't give up. He searched around, for a tree, branch, bush… anything! He spotted Amu walking towards him, the other girls clearing a path for her. He smirked.

"Ikuto? What's going on? I don't want you being perverted towards my friends…"

All the girls giggled. One with green eyes and blonde hair walked over to Amu.

"Oh no! Ikuto-kun isn't like that at all! In fact, he's very charming! Is he a friend of yours, Amu-san?"

Amu blushed. "What?! No way! Ikuto is definitely _not_ my friend!"

Ikuto came over now, pulling Amu into a tight embrace from behind. "Aww, of course she isn't _just_ my friend…"

Amu glared at him. "What do you mean, 'just'? Don't you dare, Ikuto…"

"…She's my girlfriend."

"IKUTO!" Amu screeched loudly, making him pull away from her to protect his ear drums.

All the others around them were kyaa-ing again.

"Girl's are too loud…" Ikuto walked off, not wanting to put his hearing at stake again. He waved at Amu before leaving, giving her one of his smiles that would make the heart of most girls melt. "Good bye, Amu, my girlfriend."

"Ikuto! Shut up!" Amu called after him, then sighed. Meanwhile, fangirling continued around her.

-

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

Okay. Chapter 8 is up! Hope you liked it! Don't forget to check the poll on my profile! The play of a future story rests in YOUR hands…

Ikuto: Whatever…

Mit-chan: -sticks tongue out- Meanie! –smiles sweetly- Thank you for reading and please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Hi! Ni-Chan here. Sorry this chapter was soo late coming! But, it is here now.

Yaya: Yay, chapter 9 of X Charas.

Ikuto: What's so exciting about it?

Ni-Chan: There _may _be a kiss scene.

Ikuto: (Sitting up straight) Now _that's _what I call a story.

Amu: Baka! (Starts to beat up Ikuto (Well, tries, anyway))

Ni-Chan: Err...yeah...I do not own Shugo Chara!

-

* * *

**--Chapter 9—**

* * *

-

The bell rang to signal the end of the school day. '_At last'_ thought Ikuto, as he packed his new bag, courtesy of the Guardians. (It's similar to Tadase's.)He heard squealing from outside the corridors and went outside to check what was going on. As soon as he came out, the squeaking increased. Hundreds of girls surged pass the corridor, and stopped at him.

'It's the Ikuto fan club.' Said a small girl with two high bunches, and a goofy smile. It reminded him of Utau somehow. _Utau_. His heart stopped. He hadn't thought or spoken to her since their last meeting. Who knew what she had been up to since then, what she had _said _since then. He shrugged these thoughts from his mind, and glanced at the small girl in front of him, who was standing in front of him, still with that unnerving smile, as if waiting for him to say something.

'Err, yeah. Right, cool.' He muttered, and pushed through the crowd, much to the delight of the few he accidentally elbowed on his way out.

'Did you see that? He got me in the face.'

'Yeah, but he touched my arm.'

'He's soo gentle.'

'Aaaaaaaah.'

-

**+Amu's POV+**

-

All through the day, I heard screams and kyaa-ing. For some reason, it really annoyed me. I felt really annoyed at Ikuto as well. I don't know why, but it made me feel strange when he talked to that girl on her own. Can it be..._jealousy_? No, don't be silly, Amu. Why would I feel jealous of that baka hentai? But maybe...

-

**+Normal POV+**

-

Ikuto rushed out of school, breathing a sigh of relief. He thought he would suffocate in there. Amu had rushed off, not explaining why. Maybe she was afraid he'd take her home with him. Ikuto smirked. Now, that was a good idea. He turned down the small alleyway that led him to the main road. From there, he could get the bus or a taxi back home. He didn't really mind.

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his mouth. A hand at his throat. Squeezing. Tightening. Gagging him. He tried to shout, to scream, but the hands held tight. Both of them.

'Don't try anything_ rash_ boy. There's nowhere to run, and, anyway, I need you for something, so I'd rather not have to kill you.' Hissed a voice behind him. A voice he knew too well. A harsh, cold voice, that always sent shivers down his back...Gozen.

-

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

-

Sorry for the short chapter. Hope you enjoyed. Please R&R. Arigatou!

Ikuto: Aah, I can't breathe.

Ni-Chan: Err, you can stop pretending now.

Ikuto: Sorry!

Ni-Chan: ...

Amu: WHAT ARE YOU IMPLYING? THAT I _LOVE_ _IKUTO_? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?

Ni-Chan: Please don't kill me! Bye for now!


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N: I'm SOOOO sorry for the really late update! I came down with a high fever and everything I wrote in five minute slots (I got headaches quickly) was rubbish, and I couldn't write much at once and basically sorry!!)**

Hello! Mit-chan here! This is chapter 10 of X Charas! Yay!

Jessie: Um… what's it about…?

Ikuto: -flat stare- On the TENTH chapter, THEN she asks?!

Mit-chan: Shut up, baka! –hits him over head- She only came a week or something ago!

Ikuto: But she only just asked! Why not earlier! She CAN'T be slower than you! She was supposed to be sane!

Mit-chan: Excuse me?! And that is supposed to mean WHAT exactly?!

Ikuto: -looks away- Nothing…

Mit-chan: Yeah right! Tell you what, you can go have a holiday!

Ikuto: Really?

Mit-chan: Yes. –drags him away-

Jessie: I'm scared… I'm sorry for causing trouble!

Rima: I know where he's going… does she know Hotori-san is in there?

Jessie: Sorry?

Rima: -walks away- …

Jessie: Oh. Um…

Amu: I wanna say something too!

Jessie: Oh. Um, sure, go ahead!

Amu: Oh, Jessie! No, I've had a say in this, you can carry on!

Jessie: -sweatdrops-. Hehe… Um, we don't own Shugo Chara!

Amu: Enjoy!

Jessie: …

-

* * *

**)(Chapter 10)(**

* * *

-

Ikuto froze. He barely breathed.

"Now, come with me… and we won't hurt her…"

"Mmm!" He resisted the urge to kick Gozen off.

"Shut up!" She tightened her grip on his neck, silencing him.

"…" Ikuto had his hands on Gozen's, not having moved them since he'd tried to pry her off him.

"Good…" She started to edge backwards, careful not to trip and attract attention. Once they reached the end of the alleyway, they turned down a smaller alley, ignoring the main road. People aren't exactly going to ignore some woman dragging a teenager away, are they?

They reached the end of this alleyway. The street beyond was empty, all except for a black car.

Gozen dragged Ikuto up to the car doors. A man came out and opened the door. Gozen walked Ikuto forwards.

He had half a mind to kick off the side of the damn car and send Gozen flying back. But, she had luck on her side; he wasn't going to risk badly injuring a woman, even if he hated her.

Ikuto was forced in, a man tying his hands behind his back. Once he was in, Gozen followed. The man who opened the door went in front.

The car doors all closed, and the engine started.

Ikuto looked at the ground, when he realised no one was gagging him any more. But his hands were tied, and he was sat between the tier and Gozen. No where to run…

"Don't you _dare_ hurt her…" He made it sound like a threat. Gozen wasn't one to be fazed though.

"Oh, but you know how I… _enjoy_ playing games of cat and mouse… your little _friend_ could be the mouse…" She smiled maliciously.

"No! Don't! I don't care what you do, just leave her _alone_!" Ikuto felt something strike his cheek. Hard.

"Shut up! …" Gozen lowered her raised hand.

"Don't hurt A…" Gozen struck him again, this time drawing blood as one of her rings caught on his skin.

"Enough! You _will_ go along with this project, whether you like it or not! You are going to do exactly what I say, otherwise your girlfriend will pay the price!" She scowled. _So stubborn… Idiotic, too!_

"She's not my…" He felt the sting of her hand come again. He cursed. He hung his head.

"You _will_ listen…"

He nodded slightly.

"Good. Now, I want you to call your Chara when we get to headquarters."

Ikuto looked up, glaring. "Go to hell…"

Gozen's expression hardened. "Call _it_… or _she_ will suffer…"

He looked at the ground. He could feel a trickle of blood in his mouth.

"Choose one of them, or I'll pick on both!"

He clenched his fists. _I…_

"Now, Ikuto!"

_I can't!_

-

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

-

Done. Sorry for the late update. I got a virus and couldn't get to a computer. I apologise to Ni-chan, too, because I was supposed to be uploading the first chapter of her story. I'm so sorry!

Ikuto: -walks on- I've been in that closet for DAYS!

Rima: I thought it might be an idea to let him out…

Mit-chan: Thanks Rima!

Jessie: Oh dear, we're so sorry!

Amu: Are you two feeling better?

Sue: Oh no, desu!

Mit-chan: -sweatdrops- I'm fine…

Jessie: Don't lie Mit-chan! You're very ill!

Mit-chan: Not anymore!

Amu: You still haven't completely recovered, though… you've still got a fever.

Mit-chan: …

Jessie: She felt really bad about not going to school…

Mit-chan: So I like school and seeing my friends! What of it?

Jessie: You gave up on school when you got the fever…

Ikuto: -cough-nerd–cough-

Mit-chan: I heard that Ikuto! You're going on another vacation!

Ikuto: Damn! –runs off-

Mit-chan: Oh, I can't be bothered… at least he's gone.

Jessie: I'm sure she'll feel well enough to chase him soon! -

Mit-chan: I told you! I'm not ill anymore!

Jessie: Then why don't you chase after him?

Mit-chan: Hey! How come SHE doesn't feel ill? I get headaches every five minutes! She seems fine!

Amu: So you HAVEN'T fully recovered yet!

Mit-chan: Fine, you win…

Jessie: Thank you for reading and please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey, it's Ni-Chan here. Soooo sorry for the veeeery late update, but if anyone has still stuck with us, I will give you **5 **cookies! (Virtual cookies!)

**Amu**: (Emerging from the bottom of my brain.) There are a lot of _very _strange things in your brain, Ni-Chan.

**Ni-Chan**:…..er….

**Ikuto**: (Calling from inside) I like this bit. *smirks*. So who's J…..

**Ni-Chan**: IKUTO, GET OUT OF THERE, NOW! *Points a flame thrower at his head*

**Ikuto**:*Chased around by Ni-Chan* Aaaaagh, she's gonna kill me!

**Amu**: Um…….She doesn't own Shugo Chara!

* * *

Amu sat alone on her bed, staring at the photo of all of the guardians Nadeshiko had taken a month ago. She sighed, and settled back to read her favourite magazine (basically, like a Japanese version of Girl Talk (Come on, she's 12!)). That's when she heard the knocking at the doors to her balcony. She glanced across to see Ikuto smiling at her through the glass. Somehow, that smile seemed wrong. She shook her head; she must have imagined it. She walked over to the door, and opened it for him, signalling him to be quiet, and frowning at him in an annoyed way.

'What happened to your cheek?' She demanded. Somehow, the idea that something could spoil Ikuto's face annoyed her.

'Oh, nothing.'

'What do you want, then?' She said a bit more sharply than she wanted to; she was still confused about what she had felt at school.'

'Er….have you seen Yoru?'

'No.'Ikuto seemed to breathe a sigh of relief.

'What's the matter, Ikuto?' Amu tried a gentler tone. Ikuto's eyes shifted to something behind her. She turned to look, but he placed a hand on her shoulder, and kissed her.

'I'm so sorry, Amu.' Amu eyes widened as a cloth was clamped over her mouth by someone behind her. The last thing she saw before she fell unconscious was Ikuto leaving through her balcony doors, the wind catching his cloak, and making him look like a bird.

* * *

_She is sitting alone in her room, when a beautiful cat comes into her room. She bends down to stroke it, but as she does, the cat turns into a little black bird and plucks out her heart that's turned into a strawberry. The bird then shakes its wings and heads out of her balcony doors. She tries to call out in warning, but her voice doesn't work, and the little bird gets caught up in the wind, and taken out of her sight…_

* * *

Amu felt the rays of sunlight burn through her heavy eyelids. She tried to sit up, but found that her body wouldn't do what she told it to. She screwed her eyes up in concentration; she had had _such_ a weird and scary dream. She struggled again to sit up, but, yet again, found she couldn't move. After a while of sitting still, Amu found that she could open her eyes. When she opened them, she saw a familiar man standing by her bedside.

'Ikuto!' She exclaimed. 'I….' Then she remembered what had happened.

'Please, Amu….let me explain…'He sounded so desperate. By now, she found she could move her body in a sitting position. Then she noticed that she didn't have a clue where she was.

'Ikuto, where am I.' There was no answer. 'IKUTO! TELL ME WHERE I AM, NOW! OR I'LL…' He placed his hand over her mouth.

'Sssh. Listen, I shouldn't be here, and I've only got five minutes. So, please. Just listen.' Amu nodded and stopped biting the inside of Ikuto's hand.

'Please…' Amu took Ikuto's hand.

'Just let me explain……..'

* * *

To be continued…….

Thnx guys for reading!

Please R&R

**Ikuto:** So, anyway, who's J……..

**Amu + Ni-Chan:** IKUTO!!!!


	12. Chapter 12

Hiii!!! Mit-chan and Jessie here! Finally updating on X Charas!!! Whoo!

Please forgive me! TT^TT

Ikuto: What on Earth?

Amu: She hasn't updated on her Shugo Chara! Stories recently.

Ikuto: But she updated a few days ago!

Amu: On a different anime.

Ikuto: Oh.

Jessie: We don't own Shugo Chara!

Mit-chan: Enjoy!

-

-

**)( Chapter 12 )( Ikuto's POV )(**

-

I stared at her, my Amu, who was looking at me with her honey-coloured eyes. I could see confusion, trust and... fear.

The fear I could see in them... it stabbed at my heart. How could I do this to her? How could I help them steal her away, lock her up here?

On impulse, I leaned down and took her lips, kissing her passionately. She squirmed, but then sighed, kissing back.

"Mm--!"

And then she pushed me away, both of us breathing slightly harder than usual. She put her hand to her mouth, and swallowed.

"Ikuto... tell me where I am. Now," she said slowly, looking at me with a hard gaze. I frowned. I couldn't tell her. If I did, she'd hate me forever. Maybe even more than I hated myself.

I couldn't believe this! I'd joined the Guardians so I could help fight back _against_ Easter, not to aid them! But then... they were going to hurt Amu... and...

"Amu, I can't explain right now. All I can tell you is that you're in the Easter building. You'll be looked after here, I promise. No matter what happens, I'll make sure you're safe," I told her, hugging her tightly against my chest. I felt her arms go around me, and I leaned my cheek on her head. "I love you, Amu. No matter what."

-

**)( Amu's POV )(**

-

My eyes widened. I knew what he'd just said, I'd heard him, but I was so, so confused right now; if he loved me, why had he helped those people kidnap me? Why had he run away and let them take me here? I didn't understand!

"Amu?"

I looked up at him. He loved me. I felt like crying. I was just about to say something, anything, when I suddenly remembered that I still didn't know why I was here. I opened my mouth to ask, but then the door opened behind me, making me jump.

"Time's up, Tsukiyomi. Get out."

I glared at the skinny man in the guardsmen's outfit, then looked back at Ikuto, who kissed the top of my head one last time before releasing me. "I need to go now, Amu. I'm sorry..."

I blinked as what he'd said registered. "Ah! No, wait, Ikuto!" But the door had closed and he was gone.

What on earth was going on???

-

**)( Gozen's Office )( Author's POV )(**

-

Ikuto stood by the door, in the shadow, kicking him self. He cursed continuously under his breath, glaring at the floor and ignoring the conversation.

"So, you shall do this... favour for me, correct?" Gozen checked for the third time with Utau, leaning forwards and speaking in a hushed whisper. She smiled maliciously, glancing over at Ikuto in the shadows. "And we'll keep this little secret between us, all right?"

Utau nodded. "Yes. I'll do as you ask."

"Hmm..." Gozen leaned back, putting her hands together and smiling. Then she raised her voice. "Well, Tsukiyomi, it seems you and Utau now have your own little jobs to do for me."

Ikuto looked up from his position and glared. "Go to hell."

Gozen sighed an shook her head. "You're so stubborn. Listen," she growled, leaning forwards again and talking to Ikuto, "if you don't do as I ask, your little friend will be the first to suffer."

Ikuto clenched his jaw. He cursed the head of Easter in his mind over and over again.

"Okay?" Gozen asked, leaning back in her chair again. "Go now," she sighed, waving the siblings out of the room. Then she looked at Ikuto. "And Tsukiyomi?" She smirked. "Bring me _all_ the Guardians' Charas, alright? Quickly."

Ikuto glared at her.

"Or else little pink-head will suffer terribly."

-

To be continued...

-

-

Dun dun DUUUN!!!

Ikuto: …

Amu: …

Jessie: …

Mit-chan: Why is everyone so quiet?

Ikuto: -evil aura- Don't. Tocuh. Amu...

Amu: -blush- WHY did he kiss me?!

Jessie: -smiles- Thank you for reading!

Mit-chan: -sweatdrop- Please review...


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13. Woooooo. Unlucky number.

Lucky for me, though. (It's my birthday!) Yay!

I am officially a year older in two days!!!

Anyway.

Ikuto: How old will you be, again?

Ni-Chan: I'm not telling you. *Sticks out tongue*

Amu: *whisper, whisper*

Ni-Chan: Hey! Anyway, it's Mit-Chan's birthday one day after mine. We're practically like twins!

Ikuto: Apart from the fact that she isn't part of your family.

Ni-Chan: No need to be so picky.

Amu:… She doesn't own Shugo Chara!

* * *

**+Ikuto's POV+**

'Where's Amu?' Was the first question I heard as I strolled into Amu's school and sat down in the _Royal _garden. I grit my teeth.

'I thought she was with you. We…..fell out.' I could almost see the delight on the Kiddy King's face as I said that. I cursed him and his girlish way of sitting- inside my head. Glancing to my right, I could almost see the outline of Utau, who was hiding in the bushes. I had to hand it to her; she was good! The girl with the purple hair-Nadeshiko, or something-saw me staring, and turned to look. I quickly stood in front of the offending bush, and grabbed her arm.

'Um…..I just wanted to ask you if you knew where Amu is. I last saw her…er…going to the shops, and I…um….I'm, er, worried about her.' They turned to stare at me in disbelief.

'I'm sure Amu can find her way to the shops by herself.' _God, if looks could kill! _

'Yer, but it was dark, and she was walking through a…er…scary ally.' Damn it! I was rubbish at this! Luckily, just then, Utau emerged from the bush.

'Konnichiwa, everyone.' She stared at the dumbfounded faces.

'I heard that there was a body found near the shops…..someone with pink hair.' That got them running.

**+Normal POV+**

Amu stared at the blank wall, and closed her eyes in concentration. She thought about what Ikuto had said, and ,instantly, tears started to pour down her face. She grimaced as she felt them tickle her face and wet the sides of her neck, and, yet again tried to loosen her hands from the tight bonds restraining her. After a while she lay back down, banging her head in frustration of her weakness.

A while later, the door behind her opened with an almost silent creak, and a man came in and introduced himself to her. He wore a doctor's coat, which must have once been white, but was now covered in sincere stains. Maybe long ago, he might have been called handsome, but now his thin hair covered little of his hair, and an ugly scar ran down the right side of his face, shaped almost like half moon. Under his coat, Amu could just about see a smart shirt, and a pair of black school- boy trousers, paired with two clunky Doctor Martens. The man shifted his coat back a bit to take out a needle, and, as he did so, his shirt pulled up, exposing a section of his hip. Amu stared at the huge, ugly bruise that looked fresh, until the man noticed, and pulled his shirt quickly down, as if to warn Amu. He leaned in close to her, and she could smell his rancid breath.

'Hello, Amu. I'm Dr. Dodo. I just need to take a blood sample. This shouldn't hurt....' He announced in a thin, weedy voice as he leant over her and aimed a needle at her arm. Amu bit his arm hard and dug her teeth in, the taste of blood filling her mouth. The man quickly withdrew his arm and calmly inspected her with interest as she spat the blood out of her mouth.

'Well, you certainly have spirit. But, as I need to do my job, I may have to borrow a little bit of help from my _friend_.' Amu burrowed her eyebrows in confusion, as the man pulled yet another thing out of his coat pocket. She heard a small spraying sound, and instantly felt her eyes grow heavy. _She tried to concentrate, but she was slipping..............slipping.........NO! She had to stay awake.....for Ikuto....Ikuto.............I can't do it...........I'm....sorry..............so...sorry...............so..........................sorry._

***********************

A couple of miles away, Ikuto stashed four eggs into his satchel, as Utau stood watching.

'Four people approaching the Garden at eleven O' clock.' She announced. Ikuto quickly closed the bag and headed to the bushes, where a black van stood waiting in the shadows. Utau gave one look at the driver and nodded.

The van started moving.

* * *

To be continued...

Thankyou for reading, and please R&R

Choir:*appearing out of nowhere* _Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to Ni-Chan....happy birthday to yooooou._

Ni-Chan:_In twoooooo days........lala la la.._


	14. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hi guys, Mit-chan and Jessie here!

Right, so you'll notcie I rarely review anymore. Well. I have a perfectly valid reason. My mum (ARGH!!!!!) crashed my computer. So now, my internet browser (I use firefox) will only open if there is nothing else running at the same time. AND if I want to open another window from firefox, the same rule applies, meaning I can't have anything else running. That includes Firefox. So. IT DOESN'T FRICKING WORK!!!! If I want to review a story, I need to find a way to CLOSE (as in, not have it running AT ALL, not even in the little bar at the bottom) Firefox and THEN open the review box from the internet from the Firefox browser which is now closed. Hmm. How do I achieve this?

ARGH! I swear my mum will NEVER touch my computer again. Especially seeing as she deleted half the files on my computer just because I hadn't moved them yet. I feel like crying. She killed my computer… TT^TT

Right, so now that I've gotten over my mum KILLING my computer (Jessie: She really hasn't yet)(Ikuto: No, I don't think she has)(Heric: She's so _loud_)(Kyo: Ugh, just shut UP!) I'm gonna go and throw a hissy fit.

(Ikuto: I wanna see that!

Jessie: She won't, I'm sure.

Kyo: Oh, I hope she does.

Heric: She won't.)

Not really.

(Ikuto and Kyo: Dammit.

Heric: -smirk-

Jessie: -sigh-)

By the way, my computer's been like this for a while, and I don't know how long it will be like this. If anyone has ever experienced this before, could you please review this "chapter" (or rather author's note) or pm with any help or tips you might have? Please? I would be so grateful! (By the way, I have an Acer pc, with windows home vista)

Anyway, basically, I'm sorry that I haven't reviewed recently and I'm sorry that I haven't updated recently, and I'm really sorry for anything else I did! I feel really bad! But summer is on the way (Jessie: One week!) and if I don't run away from home for a week, I'll have six weeks of writing my book (Jessie: About halfway through so far, but if we have no school to distract us, we can get about 10 pages done in one day and we've already done about 150 something! ^.^) which I WILL finish, and then fanfiction between the lines! By the way, I strongly recommend reading _The Host_by Stephenie Meyer if you haven't already. It's an awsome book!

Oh, and unless I go on holiday (I called it running away because I WON'T go with my family. I need to get away for a week or something; it's so stressful I'm making myself ill. I hope not) I'm still beta-ing. So yeah.

Anyway, that's it, and hope to hear from everyone soon! And I really am sorry! And I love you all very much! And I'm really really REALLY sorry!

~Huggles~

Jessie and Mit-chan007


	15. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE again

Hi guys! Mit and Jessie here! Right, so I'm going to be working on a new story, which is going to be a crossover. It's for Avatar/Predator, and I'm going to work really hard on it! I'm also still working on Promise (slowly, slowly...) and my book. Then I've got WAY too much art to do for school. So I'm putting the following stories on hold for the time being, until I've got some form of time or a spare moment when I can update:

Kicking Stones

Performing Cats and Strawberries

X Charas

I don't know when I'll next update for Promise. Hopefully sometime before school starts. But I honestly don't know.

If any of the above get updated randomly because I have a bit of time, It's most likely to be Promise or Kicking Stones.

But yeah. I haven't forgotten about my stories, it's just that Shugo Chara! has gone really bad, and it's kind of demotivating, you know? And Kicking Stones is still there, but I'm just really distracted. I need to get into the right kind of mood to write Kicking Stones, because it's different to most of my other stories. Although, I get the feeling this new crossover will be sort of the same... (Not that that's a bad thing!)

But yeah. Just letting you all know. Keep smiling guys!

Mit-chan007 :3


End file.
